University Life
by Thefourstar
Summary: AU in which Raditz and Vegeta are best friends and are going through their first year of University. Throughout the year, the pair start to acknowledge their feelings for each other. There are hints of BulmaxVegeta and LaunchxRaditz, but it's mostly RaditzxVegeta. Rated M for homosexual themes, sexual themes, and adult themes. You've been warned.


**Chapter 1:** You want to play me like a piano

 **Word Count:** 4807

 **Author Notes:** Hello y'all! This is my first story on this website in such a long time! I just wanted to take this time and thank you for clicking on this! I worked pretty hard on it. I'm a bit rusty at fully typing out long stories like this. But I really love Raditz and Vegeta and wanting a new story about the pair on this website. I hope the AU doesn't bother people too much, I tried my best to recreate each character.

I ALSO just wanted to mention I do not support any terrible act that these character do. (Littering, smoking, unprotected sex and so on). I'm just writing like it, because the Saiyans are a terrible race, and this is probably how they would act in every day life.

Please review! I would love to hear every ones thoughts about this! I also promise each chapter won't be this long, I just wanted to get this chapter over with, so we can get into some deep stuff

 **Welcome Week**

 **DAY 1 – September 7**

"Can you two just fuck and get it over with?" Raditz said as he sent an obvious annoyed glare at the couple sitting on the bed opposite to the long-haired man.

Bulma, the blue haired girls faced lit up a bright red at the others question. She knew it was none of Raditz business about their sex life, but she always got fired up at his unnecessary comments. "Why? It is none of your business." Bulma questioned him in an angry tone. Raditz gave the woman a smirk, he wanted her to react to his question. Vegeta, the older teenager let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

This was a normal occurrence every since Bulma and him started to date. Raditz despised Bulma with every bone in his body and Vegeta couldn't find any explanation for it. Every time he asked Raditz it was always a different answer, he would always say "I hate her hair," "I hate her voice," "I hate her personality," and so on. Even though these two-bickered daily there was something about Bulma that Vegeta just adored.

"Trust me," Raditz answered the woman. "Vegeta has been my friend for as long as I can remember and let me tell you I know whenever he is sexually frustrated." There was a big smirk on Raditz pale face and he stood before the couple on the bed with his arms crossed. He was lying, these two have been friends since childhood but he didn't know anything about Vegeta's sex drive. At the lie Vegeta rolled his eyes, and Raditz swore if he rolled it anymore his dark eyes would roll back into their sockets. The man let out a laugh and pointed at the in-question male, "see that's a sign!"

Bulma turned her head quickly and studied Vegetas body language. Vegeta remained unmoved by Raditz humour. He remained sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed and an irritated expression pasted on his face.

The expression shot through Raditz and made his heart skip a beat. His smirk slowly lowered and he grabbed for his shirt. He held the white tank top in his hand and ran for the door. "Soooooooo!" Raditz said with a nervous twitch. "Welcome week event number one starts in five minutes." The man pushed both of his big feet through the small sneaker holes. His heels were sitting on the back of the shoes, and he pulled the white tank top over his head as quick as he could. "I'll see you down there!" Raditz said as he pulled his long black mop out of the back of his tank top and rushed out the door.

The suns rays shined bright on this warm day. Raditz stood in the middle of the quad, and he swore it was on of the hottest days of the whole summer. He was thankful that todays welcome week activity was a squirt gun battle between the dorm rooms. If it were anything else he could see himself getting heat stroke.

Raditz allowed a sigh to escape from his lips whenever he noticed that his shorter friend had not arrived to the quad yet. His thoughts raced as he could only imagine the awkwardness he left in the room. He pictured Bulma staring at Vegeta trying to figure out if Raditz was lying or not. But Vegeta would just shake it off, and reassure her not to listen to anything Raditz says. A smirk crossed his lips, he loved to mess with the blue haired woman.

But a small thought crossed his mind.

Why if they did decide to do it right then? The smirk fell from Raditz lips, and he stared blankly at the grass below his feet. He now pictured them kissing in Vegeta's bed, while Bulma was underneath Vegeta. He pictured the man kissing down her pale neck, and Bulma letting out a small gasp. At that thought Raditz felt a little bit of jealously run up his spine, and he balled his hands into fists. He allowed a small growl to come out of his lips.

"What are you growling about?"

Right away his jealously washed away and he turned around to see his friend standing somewhat behind him. Vegeta was wearing jeans and the same university spirit tank top as Raditz was. The shorter man was also holding two water bottles in his hands. He handed one of them to the taller male.

"Ugh," Raditz thought quickly. "Just thinking about how hot it is out here."

Vegeta just crossed his arms, not thinking that the other was lying to him. "Bulma told me I should wear shorts. I should have listened to her." Vegeta said hoping to strike a nerve with Raditz, not out of spite. It was just their friendship to tease each other.

The other just let out an irritated sigh. "I just don't understand why you keep her around."

Vegeta was going to say something about being in a relationship and it shouldn't concern Raditz. But the head of the dorm building blew a whistle and instructed them. While the older man told the freshmen what to do, Vegeta stared at Raditz. He couldn't believe the other begged him to take part in all of the welcome week activities. It was going to be a long week for Vegeta.

The main objective of this activity was to rush through the quad and spray the opposing dorm team with squirt guns, whenever the player gets sprayed from head to toe they were out. It was no problem for Vegeta and Raditz, during the childhood summers together they would play paintball against other teams in their hometown. It would be a flawless victory.

Raditz knew it was going to be a fun time. He had a small smile on his face and he nudged Vegeta, "this is going to be easy." Vegeta just blinked in response and switched his gaze back to the instructor, who now was telling the freshmen about how to get disqualified.

It was a flawless victory. Raditz and Vegeta wiped out of their rival dorm with ease. In return they both won 50$ meal cards for the cafeteria. Vegeta didn't care much for the prize, but Raditz knew it would come in handy.

 **DAY 2- September 8**

It was early. The sun was peering its head out of the clouds. Raditz and Vegeta both lay in their respective beds sound asleep. Whenever they moved into this dorm room, Raditz argued with Vegeta for the bed by the window, and Vegeta agreed without much resentment. Raditz came to university with a football scholarship, so he needed to wake up early for football practice. Most of the time it was going to be at seven in the morning, the window would help him wake up early.

But this morning he was sound asleep until a loud beeping noise awoke him from his slumber. Raditz blinked a couple of times until he was fully awake. The male extended his long arm out from his blankets and turned off the alarm. The male pulled his tired body up and he sat up in his bed. Long digits went into his hair and he scratched the top of his head. _'It doesn't feel like seven,'_ Raditz thought to himself.

The male looked over into the darkness to see if Vegeta was already awake. He couldn't hardly make out if the smaller male was still in bed, it was too dark. Raditz pushed his blankets off his body and pulled his legs to the side of his bed. Each foot slowly touched the cold tiles, and it sent a shock through his body. A small yawn came from his lips, and he was tempted to just crawl back into bed. But he just remembered todays welcome week event, and it perked him up.

Raditz stood up and gazed down at himself. He normally just slept in his boxers, but now since he would be sharing a room with Vegeta he choose to just sleep in pajama pants. The suns rays shined down on his built body and he could see a small outline of his erected penis. _'Fucking morning wood,'_ Raditz cursed himself.

In the bed in front of him, he heard Vegeta shifting in his sheets. In that quick instant Raditz sucked in a deep breath and brought his big hand down and grabbed at the base of his erected shaft. He wasn't going to jerk it while Vegeta was in the same room as him, so he tilted his hand up and caused his shaft to nuzzle against his pubic region. He pulled at the black elastic band around his boxers. The elastic band held the head of his penis against his lower belly and he let out his breath. His body just felt tense suddenly, as he could feel his shaft twitch and pulse wanting to be touched and fondled. But it was not the time or place.

A sleepy groan came from Vegeta's bed and Raditz pulled up his pajama pants to his belly button to hide what he was hiding. Without thinking Raditz spoke "You up?"

It took Vegeta a while to answer, and Raditz thought he would have time to excuse himself to the bathroom down the hall. But whenever he took a step Vegeta answered him, "barely."

Vegeta pulled himself up and leaned his back against the wooden headboard. "What time is it?" The half-asleep male asked the other and extended his arm out to grab at his charging cellphone.

"Seven," Raditz replied now looking down at the floor. He tried to look for a shirt. He grabbed his white tank top that he had worn yesterday. All the years he had known Vegeta he knew not to talk too much whenever Vegeta was just waking up, it would irritate him and make Vegeta in a bad mood for a couple of hours.

Vegeta picked up his cellphone and pressed the unlock button. He squinted his dark eyes at the brightness of the screen. With one of his hands he unlocked his phone and looked at his unread text messages, there were five missed ones from his girlfriend. His freehand went up to his tired eyes and he rubbed them, he didn't understand why the other had to text him so much. An irritated sigh came from his lips and he placed his cellphone down on the bed next to him. "Did you still want to get those free pancakes?" Vegeta asked and decided to ignore Bulma's texts.

"Of course, I do!" Raditz said loudly filling himself with excitement. He had found his tank top and was now wearing it.

Vegeta sighed and pulled off the rest of his sheets. He brought his legs off of the bed and stood up. The shorter male stretched his arms up above his head, whenever he felt his spine crack he brought his arms down and began to look for clothes in his drawers. Unlike Raditz Vegeta didn't feel the need to wear just his pajamas to the cafeteria. Raditz on the other hand found a hair elastic and pulled his hair up into an extremely messy bun.

Vegeta just pulled on a plain black t-shirt and pulled on some jeans. Raditz smirked at Vegeta whenever he met him at the door of the dorm room. "You are getting all dressed up for pancakes?" Raditz teased him.

"Unlike you, I don't want to look like a slob." Vegeta jabbed back at him as he slipped on his shoes. It only took him a second and they began their walk to through the dorm building, they both walked to the bathroom. Raditz was extremely satisfied to release his bladder and his penis from the elastic band.

The pancakes weren't that good in Vegetas opinion. He got a few that were runny in the middle, and he got one that was almost burnt. But Raditz enjoyed every pancake he got, he even went back for seconds. In the end, he ate at least eight pancakes. Vegeta knew the other had a bottomless pit in his belly, and he ignored the confused glances that people were giving the long-haired man.

Raditz ate half of his eighth pancake and placed his fork down on his plate. "Did you want the rest of these?" Raditz asked as he rubbed his stomach.

"No," Vegeta said to the other. He never took any of Raditz servings, but Raditz always felt the need to ask. "You practically ate them out of house and home. I bet they didn't expect to feed someone like you." Vegeta said as he added around lump of sugar to his coffee.

"Probably not," Raditz said with a satisfied smile on his lips. Raditz looked around the shared cafeteria at the students who were eating the free pancakes. He looked at some of the females who were all dolled up, and some who just came in pajamas. Only now did he notice that Bulma wasn't in the room. He looked back at Vegeta who was clearly not interested in other students. In the longhaired males line of view, he could see the entrance doors. He watched as it opened and a woman with blue hair walked in. It was Bulma. Raditz elbowed his best friend and nodded his head to the door. Vegeta thought it was Raditz just pointing out a woman who he thought was "hot," so he didn't bother to look away from his coffee.

"VEGETA!" The blue haired woman yelled at the entrance. She was upset and Raditz turned his head quickly. Vegeta didn't even look away from his coffee, but he could hear the woman stomping her way into the cafeteria. Once she was standing next to Vegeta she crossed her arms and started to yell at him. "Why the fuck didn't you answer ANY of my text messages?"

"Do I need to?" Vegeta smugly replied, finally looking at her.

"Yes, you're my boyfriend, you should want to keep in contact with me! I really wanted to eat breakfast with you!" She roared back at him with a whining tone.

It was too early for Vegeta to be receiving an ear full, he was already in a sour mood. Raditz at this point turned his head back to watch the two argue. Vegeta smirked, but Raditz couldn't see it. The male released his long fingers from his white mug. He brought his hand over and grabbed on Raditz plate with the half-eaten pancake on it. He picked up the plate and showed it to Bulma "Well here, we saved you some." The man said with a cocky tone.

Raditz just watched Bulmas face turn a dark shade of red. He watched her fists ball up, and her shoulders tense up. It had been a long time since he had seen Bulma this mad at Vegeta's antics. All Bulma did was stare at Vegeta, but Raditz knew she just wanted to murder her boyfriend. Raditz and Vegeta knew she was trying to sum up something clever to yell at her boyfriend.

Whenever Bulma would run out of things to yell at her boyfriend about it was the end of the argument. Raditz and Vegeta both knew this, and Vegeta would not waste anymore breath on her. Raditz leaned back in his chair and tapped his bright red pajama pants. He was looking for his cigarettes. Once he had located his vice he smirked at nudged Vegeta. Vegeta twitched slightly and looked at the other man.

"Well, I think it is time for a smoke break," Raditz raised an eyebrow at Vegeta. "Want to come?"

This was always their code. Whenever things got tense, they would always offer each other a cigarette break, just as a pause. Something to release their stress and anger. Also, Raditz knew Bulma hated it whenever Vegeta smoked, he loved to fuel her fire.

"Fine," Vegeta said not wanting to waste anymore breath on their useless argument. Vegeta released his grip on the glass plate, and allowed it to gently fall back on the table. The two of them stood up and walked away from Bulma. She tried to say something hurtful about Vegeta, but the male just ignored her. Once the two of them got outside, they didn't say a word about Bulma or the events of this morning.

But Raditz noticed that Vegeta wasn't having any of Bulma's attitude recently, and he felt overjoyed about it. The pair fought more then a married couple, and Raditz knew it wasn't going to take Vegeta long to get sick of it.

 **DAY 3- September 9th**

Just like every loving couple, Vegeta and Bulma were back together again, and both acted like nothing even happen. It made Raditz scratch his head. Every time they fought it was like this.

Tonight, was the third day of welcome week. The dorm room leaders had planned to play two movies in the quad. Raditz and Vegeta didn't plan on attending this one. But after a very angry woman, Vegeta changed his mind. In attempt to save Vegeta from an uneventful night Raditz decided to go with them.

"So," Raditz said opening their shared mini fridge. "I went downtown and scored some beer." The man said as he pulled out a six pack of beer. "Want to share?"

Vegeta was standing in front of his dresser digging through some of his clothes looking for a certain sweater. He looked through the corner of his eye to see what type of beer Raditz bought. Sometimes Raditz was known to buy gross tasting beer, just because it was cheap. Although Vegeta recognized the yellow label on the cans. It was the same brand as the first beer they legally drank together.

"Tch," Vegeta said grasping onto the dark blue sweater and pulling it out of his deep drawer. "It almost makes me feel like we're going on a date." The man pulled the sweater out fully and turned his attention to the taller man in the room. "Your making me feel nostalgic."

Raditz smiled at the others humour. "Who do I look like Bulma? I got some of my loan today so I went all out. Sue me." Raditz teased back, it was Raditz whole plan. He placed the cans in his bookbag. He would have to sneak them down, since the events were suppose to be alcohol free. In his bookbag was also a sweater and a blanket for him to sit on. Almost two hours on a cold ground didn't sound like a good time for Raditz.

Vegeta pulled on his sweater just as Bulma walked up to their open door. She was dressed in black spandex leggings. A white wool cardigan hung loosely on her shoulders and she wore a black crop top with lace to cover most of her midriff. Raditz had to take a double look at her, he couldn't believe someone like her could dress so attractive.

The woman walked into the room and paid no attention to Raditz hungry gaze. With grace, she walked towards Vegeta. "Are you almost ready?" The blue haired woman asked as she touched Vegeta's bicep, and Vegeta didn't return her gaze.

"Yes, just going to get some water." He replied to the other before he walked away from her, and towards the mini fridge Bulma watched Vegeta walk over the fridge and sighed. Quickly her gaze turned towards the man she hated the most, and her face turned sour at his gaze.

"Just what are you looking at?" Her tone turned deep and a little annoyed.

"Pfft," Raditz replied and extended an arm out to her new attire. "Absolutely nothing, but a failed way to get Vegeta's attention." Raditz knew her true attentions for wearing something revealing as she was. "Just so you both know, I'm coming back to this dorm room tonight, so don't think about doing anything."

Right away Bulma crossed her arms and curled her spine inwards. She gave Raditz an angered glare. "Don't tell me your coming to this?"

A smirk came to Raditz lips whenever he heard the woman's question. "I guess Vegeta didn't tell you," the male turned around and zipped up his bookbag. "I'm coming to supervise you too." With that Raditz picked up his dark bookbag and slung it around his shoulders.

Bulma shot a glare to Vegeta who was now facing her with two bottles of clear water in his hands. In response Vegeta just shrugged, "he planned it last minute." The shorter male just responded with no emotion. But he deep down inside he was glad that his best friend had decided to join him. Raditz smirked, knowing that he just ruined the others full intentions for the night. With a huff from Bulma the trio decided to head down to the quad.

The quad was set up with a projector in the middle and they placed a white sheet up by trees. By the time that the trio showed up, many students had been seated in scattered packs in the grass. Bulma suggested they sit next to her friends, and the two men just followed what she wanted. They decided to sit somewhat in the middle of the projector and the sheet. As they set up their blankets, Raditz looked around. He noticed many of the student population in the quad were female.

Raditz sat down crossed legged on his blanket, and looked over at Vegeta. Bulma's fleece blanket was not big enough for the two of them, so Vegeta half sat on his friend's blanket. After Bulma was complete with taking couple pictures with Vegeta, Raditz nudged Vegeta and whispered to him, "what movies are playing again?"

Vegeta who sat with his legs out shrugged. "Some feel good movie, and a thriller." Both males didn't watch many movies, so they were completely out of the loop whenever it came to titles.

"Well good thing I brought beer." Raditz said, a little disappointed in the movies. His black bookbag was placed on the edge of his blanket. He picked it up and laid it out between Vegeta and himself.

Whenever the first movie began to play Raditz pulled out a beer can. He popped the can open, receiving a sigh and a headshake from Bulma. Raditz extended his arm out showing Vegeta to take one whenever he wanted one. Although Vegeta didn't grab one just yet.

Throughout the first movie, Bulma moved around so much. During boring parts, she would lean her body against Vegeta's big arm. She would clench onto his left arm whenever the mood would change to suspense. The woman would hug her knees during the sad parts. But Raditz and Vegeta didn't move hardly. Well Raditz would to text his other friends about his adventures at university. He paid barely any attention to the movie. Vegeta noticed by the middle of the movie, how stiff and uncomfortable he felt. By the end of the first movie, both men were on their second beer.

Raditz let out a yawn and stretched both of his arms up and above his head. "Well that was pretty boring. I hope the next movie is better." Vegeta didn't say anything, but he agreed with his friend.

The woman who hung onto Vegeta's arm felt slightly insulted. "How could you say that?!" Her voice rose a little. "That was such a good movie!"

Raditz shrugged, as the dorm leaders set up the next movie. The males watched the movie with a lot of hope. There were a few scenes in the movie that made both Raditz and Vegeta jump. But Bulma jumped and screamed at almost every part. She clung to Vegetas waist throughout most of the movie. Half way through the movie Raditz finished his last beer, and flung it into the grass. It was a boring part of the movie, so he gazed around the quad.

His eyes caught onto a female who was hopping from group to group. She was blonde and had a tiny figure. In her long pale arms, she held a big stack of paper, she was handing out sheets to the students in groups. In the group next to the trio, she smiled and waved before this woman made her way to the long-haired males blanket.

The blonde female sat on Raditz blanket, without any invitation. This caused Vegeta to look away from the movie and look at the unfamiliar woman next to Raditz.

"Hey," the blond answered in a raspy tone. "Enjoying the movie?" She asked the trio, even though she didn't notice Bulma trying to hide behind Vegeta to avoid the fictional creatures on the screen.

Raditz shrugged. "It's not as bad as the first movie."

"I feel that," the woman replied. "Hey so, I'm having a party at my house tomorrow night." The blond explained as she handed them a bright green piece of paper. "Just think of it as a casual welcome to university." Raditz took the green piece of paper. His eyes scanned the title of the paper quickly. In big letters, it read 'Launchs Welcome Party.' The long-haired male looked up at the blond who he is assumed was Launch.

"We'll be there." He said with a big smile, these events were starting to bore him. He didn't just come to university to get a degree, he wanted to party his soul out.

"Sounds like a plan." Launch said before she stood up and moved to another group. The long-haired male didn't allow his eyes to leave her figure. He casually scanned her up and down and he turned around whenever he was satisfied with his gaze.

The male turned and looked at his friend, he held up the flyer so Vegeta could skim it quickly. Raditz gave his friend a questioning look, and in return Vegeta just shrugged and went back to the movie. The long-haired male folded up the invitation and placed it into the black pocket of his black jeans.

Throughout the rest of the movie, Vegeta started to feel embarrassed by his girlfriend's actions. She was the only female in the quad who yelled and screamed and tried to direct the fictional characters very loudly. At the end of the movie, Vegeta jerked his body out of her grasps and closer to Raditz. This caused Raditz to look over at Bulma. He noticed her scared expression and just smirked.

He would have said something clear about her fearing fictional creatures, but he was too exhausted. Normally he didn't stay up this late, unless he was at a party. The taller man, just sighed and stood up. Vegeta followed him and allowed his body to stretch. Raditz began to pick up his blanket and shoved it into his bookbag. He gazed at the six beer cans that him and Vegeta had flattened and didn't bother to pick them up.

Bulma was chatting to her friends about both movies, and she noticed Vegeta getting ready to leave. She pushed himself up from her small blanket and looked at Vegeta. He returned the gaze, as she spoke. "Are you going to walk me back to my dorm?"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I'm tired, I was just going to walk back to ours." He said, not really looking that tired.

"But I'm still pretty nervous from that movie. I need someone to walk me home." Bulma huffed, and hinted to her earlier intentions of actually sleeping with Vegeta.

Vegeta wasn't taking the hint, and he shrugged. "Your friends can walk you home."

Bulma crossed her arms, and turned around. She was not amused with Vegeta's behaviour. Vegeta wasn't picking up on any of this, he just shrugged it off. The shorter male turned towards Raditz. "Want to go back to the dorm?" He asked Raditz.

Raditz had pulled out his half empty cigarette case. He was placing one of his cigarettes to his lips, when Vegeta asked him. "Yep," he said once he moved the white stick to the corner of his lips. Raditz directed his attention to the few ladies standing near Bulma. "Goodnight ladies, make sure no creeper sewer monster gets you." He teased before he waved goodbye to the group.

The pair walked through the quad and up to the building. It was a quiet walk back to the building. Vegeta and Raditz just walked and smoked. Once they arrived to the entrance of their dorm building. Raditz threw his cigarette on the ground and put it out with the bottom of his shoe. He smirked at Vegeta who was almost at the brown filter of his cigarette.

"Remember Vegeta you can dress Bulma up, but you can't take her anywhere."


End file.
